


Gen The Spy

by UntoldSecrets



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: F/F, Spying, fuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 06:27:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6943525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UntoldSecrets/pseuds/UntoldSecrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Summer time!! Which mean Gen gets a few months off of school! Unfortunately, her fun can't start until next week because Shaw is too busy working on a mission of some sorts with another woman named Root. But then Gen meets The Machine. Things will get way more interesting now!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gen The Spy

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry I haven't posted for a while :P haven't really been inspired and didn't have any ideas.

_3.....2.......1..... RIIIIIIIIIIING_

Every person in Genrika Zhirova's classroom leaped out from their desks grabbing their things and raced out of class, the once quiet and calm class suddenly turned into a loud uncontrolled chaotic room filled with noisy children, Gen grabbed her things ducking and swerving around other children in a rush to get out of class. She grabbed her backpack turned and made a beeline for the halls, which were swarming with children all heading in one direction: the exit.

Once she made it to the exit she raced out towards the parking lot and gazed around spotting a tall man in a brown suit with rectangle shaped glasses, and neatly trimmed hair leaning against a very fancy looking black sports car. Once he spotted Gen he smiled warmly and motioned for her to come, she raced over giving the man a big hug. "Harold!" Gen exclaimed her voice slightly muffled by burying her face in his chest in a big hug, "It's great to see you, but where's Shaw?" She asked breaking their hug.

Harold smiled, "you will see her soon, she's at work. Now please get in the car, I've got a few errands to run before we head to my place." Harold opened the back seat door for Gen but she completely ignored it and ran to the other side, opening the passenger seat she leaped into the front grinning at him mischievously. Harold rolled his eyes half heartedly, closed the back seat door and hopped into the drivers seat and with that, they were off.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_Three o'clock_

_Eight o'clock_

A very tall woman with short brunette hair, smirked pointing each hand that held a gun to opposite sides firing without even looking, she glanced each way two men were rolling on the ground groaning and clutching their kneecaps painfully, while blood oozed into their clothes. Suddenly a large man appeared behind the woman with a knife ready to strike her, until another gunshot echoed through the air leaving the man groaning and clutching his leg as well. Standing behind the man was a much shorter woman with a stony glare and dark clothes to match.

The brunette woman smiled charmingly, "hey sweetie," the woman cooed. "Knock it off, Root I don't have time for your flirting right now, we've got a number to save and I've got someone I am supposed to meet soon." Growled the shorter woman, she glanced around for any more men with guns before walking up to a woman staring at them in awe, shaking in cold fear.

"Next time, you might wanna think before you cheat on your real boyfriend with your ex, got it?" Before waiting for an answer Shaw spun around storming out of the alleyway they were in followed closely by Root. "Where are we going?" Root asked eagerly, right before Shaw had the time to answer Root replied "ooo, alrighty."

Shaw rolled her eyes knowing she was talking to the Machine, Shaw walked up to a random car smashed in the window unlocked it, hot-wired it and right before she drove away Root hopped into the passenger seat next to Shaw.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Gen sat in the subway station bored out of her mind until she perked up hearing a grumbling Shaw voice, she grinned and leaped up from her chair and raced towards the sound. Once she saw Shaw she ran forward arms outstretched for a hug. "SHAW!" Gen grinned as she was running she completely ignored Root pushing her out of the way and pulling Shaw into a bear hug.

"Gen!" Shaw smiled and hugged her back squeezing her ten times as hard as Gen was hugging her, "You're...Squishing..Me.." Shaw immediately let go leaving Gen gasping for air, it was at that moment she noticed Root standing there smiling at Gen, "who are you?" Gen asked bluntly.

Root chuckled, she grinned and replied "you can call me Root."

"Root.. That's a weird name.." She grumbled, "but I like it!" Gen said after a few moments, she glanced over at Shaw who was glancing between Root and Gen.

She stepped back and held up a finger pointing at both of them connecting the dots. After a few minutes Gen let out a huge gasp and not because she was still out of breath from Shaw's bear hug.

After a few moments of confused looks from Root and Shaw, Gen finally asked, "Are you two dating!?!?!??!?!?"

"What!?" Root and Shaw said in unison, "no no! We are just friends!" The two of them stammered while Gen just stood there her arms crossed disbelievingly.

After a while of rambling they finally stopped and Shaw answered, "no, there is no chance in Hell I would date her. She's too.... Annoying." Shaw grumbled, Root smiled and replied, "I love you too Sammy."

Shaw's eyes narrowed at the stupid nickname, but let it go when Gen began pulling Shaw away to tell her all about school, and how there were so many bullies but she got to kick their butts. After a few minutes Gen finished giving Shaw an update on everything, "......and now since it's summer Harold said I get to stay with you guys!" Gen grinned excited and Shaw smiled.

"Well, luckily I've got lots of stuff planned this summer for us to do." Gen grinned excitedly, "but unfortunately we can't start until next week, I will be busy doing... Work." Gen's smile faded slightly then was replaced with the look of curiosity. "You mean your job of saving people?" Gen asked and continued by the look of slight surprise on Shaw's face, "you know, the way you swept in when I was in trouble with the group of bad guys who kidnapped me, and you rescued me. When I was in class I started to wonder how you even knew I was in danger, so I thought it must be like a job saving people and stuff."

Gen grinned, "remember Shaw, I'm a spy. You can't keep things hidden from me!" Gen said proudly, Shaw sighed shaking her head. She then got an idea, "but you do know that you can't be a spy without the proper gear." Shaw grinned at Gen who looked at her excitedly, Shaw motion for Gen to follow as she jogged to a large metal locker filled with guns, ammo, grenades and a bunch of other weapons. She opened the locker careful to make sure Gen didn't see inside, reached in and pulled out a taser.

Shaw turned around with the taser in her hand and before Shaw had the time to explain what it was Gen snatched it out of her hands examaning it, "woaaah, a taser!" Gen pressed the button on the side making the taser come to life with millions of tiny bolts of electricity. "You can have it if you want." Shaw said smirking. Gen grinned "cool! Thanks!" she ran off to show Harold and Root.

"Harold! Root! Look what Shaw gave me!" Gen grinned and held up the taser like a trophy, she pressed the button and taser sparked to life once again, Shaw jogged over beside Harold and Root watching Gen pretend to taser a bad guy.

After a few moments Root finally spoke, "hey.... Isn't that my t- oow!" Shaw elbowed Root in the side stopping her from finishing the sentence, "it's Gen's taser now." Shaw replied getting an angry glare from Root, "I still like that thing you know." Root muttered quietly rubbing her side.

"Are you sure giving Ms. Zhirova a taser was very wise Ms. Shaw?" Asked Harold eyeing the taser worry clear in his eyes. "Nope! But I gave her one anyway." Said Shaw, smirking at Gen.

Suddenly a loud bark sounded from the entrance of the subway, and Bear raced into the subway, tongue lolling and tail wagging. He immediately spotted Gen and let out a loud yip, he lunged forward tackling Gen to the ground and covering her in licks. Gen giggled giving Bear a good scratch. "Bear! I missed you too boy!"  
Following bear was a tall scruffy looking man in a black and white suit, his friendly eyes landed on Bear and Gen and he smiled, "Komen." Said the man and Bear leaped up and bounded towards John happily, Gen sat up recognizing John immediately. She leaped up "John!" Gen raced over with John meeting Gen halfway and lifting her up in a sort of, swing hug.

Harold limped over, "Mr. Reese! Put her down before someone gets hurt!" Harold demanded John smiled and place Gen down gently, "relax, Finch. I wasn't going to drop her."

He chuckled and looked down at Gen noticing the taser in her hand, "where'd you get that from?" He asked looking a little jealous. Gen grinned, "Shaw gave it to me!" She held it up and pressed the button on the taser, and it once again coming to life with bolts of electricity.

John chuckled, "has Shaw taught you how to use it properly yet? How to fight with it?" Gen shook her head then turned to Shaw, "can you teach me?"

Shaw shrugged, "sure kiddo." She walked over taking the taser, "now if s-" Shaw was cut off as Root said, "aye aye, captain." She glanced over at Gen and Shaw smirking. "Sorry Gen but I'm gonna have to borrow Shaw for a bit. Hope you don't mind." she walked over grabbed Shaw's arm and pulled her out of the subway throwing a wink at Harold as she left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  


"Awww.. I wonder where they're going." Gen said half to herself, she reached into her pocket taking out her phone when it buzzed with a text message and a picture from an unknown number.

_****Analogue Interface|Central Park._   


_Primary Asset|Central Park._

Gen watched in amazement as the picture loaded onto her screen, it was a video camera photo of Central Park with Root and Shaw sitting on a bench. "What are they doing there?" Gen asked out loud although meant it in her head, then suddenly she got another text message from the unknown number.

_Analogue Interface| Central Park| Mission Status- Active_   


_Primary Asset| Central Park| Mission Status- Active_

"Woah..." Gen gaped at her phone, "you can hear me?" she asked not expecting an answer but her phone lit up again.

_Yes._   


"Uhh, who are you?" Gen asked glancing up to make sure Harold hadn't noticed her talking to her phone, (Because that would be embarrassing!) luckily he was too busy typing away at his computer. Gen's phone lit up again.

_Admin calls me The Machine, so I guess I am The Machine._   


Gen gazed at the phone astonished, "who's Admin?"

_He goes by many names, but his favourite is Harold Finch_   


Gen looked up at Harold who still hadn't noticed her, "woah...... So, if Admin is Harold, then Primary Asset is..."

_Sameen Shaw._   


"And Root is Analogue Interface?" Gen asked, she was starting to enjoy talking to this mysterious Machine.

_Yes_   


"How did you know where Root and Shaw was?" Gen asked trying to hide her excitement at talking to this mysterious figure.

_You see, Admin built me to see everything. When he built me he allowed me access to all of the cameras in the world so I can pick out the terrorists from normal people and send the government their social security number so the government can take care of them. That is called the relevant list. But I can also see regular crimes like kid napping that's when I send Admin their social security number to save the people in trouble and that forms another list called the irrelevant list. I found Analogue Interface and Primary Asset through a street camera a few feet away._   


"Wow... So that's how John, Shaw, and Harold knew when I was in trouble! You sent them my number! But wait, Harold  _built_ you? So, you're like an A.S.I?"

_That is correct._   


"Coool.... But, why is an A.S.I talking to me?" Gen asked quietly.

_Because you will be very helpful in the future, I need to prepare you._   


"Prepare me for what?" Gen asked curiously.

_To become a new Primary Asset, but first, I need to test your skills. If you would like to work with me here is my test and what you need to do, for my test you have to follow Analogue Interface and Primary Asset with help from me, without getting detected, and find out what their mission is. If you accept my test there is an ear piece in the desk drawer beside you, put it in your ear and It will begin._

Gen was speechless, this was all too much to take it. Was it a hoax? No, this felt quite authentic. She cleared her head and opened the drawer next to her she took out the ear piece and put it into her ear careful not to alert Harold. As soon as it was in she heard a strange voice, a bunch of voice recordings from a bunch of different people to say one sentence.

_Can you hear me?_

"Oh yeah." Gen replied excitedly.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was kinda slow, I promise there will be more action in the next chapter! :D


End file.
